Mi ángel
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: [One-Shot] Su vida había sido una completa mentira, dura y fría, hasta que cierto chico apareció para mostrarle un nuevo mundo que la haría de nuevo sonreír.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 _Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi pareja de escritores favorita "Marçuis"._

 **One-Shot: Mi ángel.**

Había pasado cerca de un año desde la derrota de Majim Buu. La paz había vuelto a la Tierra y por fin la vida podía seguir su curso. Todos disfrutaban de la felicidad de estar con sus familias y amigos, pero dos jóvenes eran los que más agradecían la tranquilidad que les brindaba la paz mundial. Esos adolescentes habían iniciado, después de algunas dificultades como la llegada de Lime a la Preparatoria, una relación que ya cumplía los cuatro meses de duración. Las vacaciones de verano les daban todo el tiempo deseado para estar juntos sin la preocupación de los estudios, suficiente para ampliar y madurar tal bella relación antes de dar inicio al reto de una vida juntos en la Universidad.

Videl lo amaba, y Gohan la amaba a ella. El amor era recíproco, y la confianza su mayor lazo de unión. Juntos maduraban, juntos crecían, juntos recorrían el bello sendero de la vida. Pero ir dos por este sendero tenía ciertas ventajas, si uno caía, el otro le ayudaría a levantarse. Así, ni los años, ni la edad, ni las distintas amenazas, podrían separarlos.

Videl se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el suelo mirando a través de su gran ventanal en una postura fetal que le parecía de lo más cómoda. Gohan, junto con su familia, se encontraba de camino desde su hogar para tener una pequeña cena en familia junto con Mr. Satán y Buu. Tenía unos 30 minutos de soledad y aburrimiento en los que miraría por la ventana para intentar entretenerse. Miraba las estrellas y la Luna que le iluminaban su bello rostro haciendo más hermosos sus cerúleos ojos. Su mente comenzó a pensar sobre la vida, su vida, lo que había vivido, pasando por sus primeros años cuando era feliz con sus padres, la muerte de su madre y el inicio en las Artes Marciales como muestra de fuerza ante ese dolor, la victoria de su padre en 24º Tenkaichi Budokai, la derrota de Cell, y el salto a la fama y a la riqueza de su familia. Todos esos recuerdos pasaron rápidos por su mente hasta llegar a un día en concreto, la mente de Videl echó a volar volviendo al día que marcó un cambio radical en su vida.

 **Flashback.**

-Oye, ¿quién fue el que hizo esto? Porque no creo que haya sido la policía.

-No… No lo sé, es que no estaba viendo – dijo un chico de cabello oscuro con un sobresalto.

-Vine lo más rápido posible, ¿quién habrá hecho todo esto? – dijo Videl golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

En ese momento no le había prestado ninguna atención al chico, solo era alguien que pasaba por allí. ¿Cómo iba a pensar ella que ese chico haría que la fría y antipática Videl Satán se convertiría en el bombón dulce y cariñoso que era en esa época? ¡Y había pasado solo un año! Sus recuerdos avanzaron un poco más, unos minutos más tarde de su primer encuentro.

 **Flashback.**

-Ho…Ho…Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Gohan. Encantado de conocerlos.

-Cielos que muchacho tan bonito, es exactamente como me gustan – dijo su amiga Iresa al ver al chico entra en el salón.

-Se llama Gohan, que nombre tan raro – dijo un compañero delante de Videl riendo.

Era un chico realmente guapo pero a Videl le había llamado la atención y se mantenía mirándolo fijamente. No fue hasta unas horas después cuando recordó que había sido el muchacho que había visto en la escena del crimen.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-Ahí fue cuando empecé a acosarle – dijo Videl para sí con una sonrisa nostálgica sin dejar de mirar la Luna.

Y era cierto, desde entonces la vida de Videl se basó en perseguir y controlar al chico todas las horas del día. Recuerda como olvidó por completo al Guerrero Dorado para conseguir desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman, el héroe que luchaba por la Justicia. Era rídiculo, no lo niega, pero era tan noble y fuerte que se sentía muy atraída por él. Comenzaron a pasar por su mente todas las veces que el Gran Saiyaman le salvó la vida: cuando el autobús secuestrado cayó por el barranco, cuando sujetó el bidón de agua que le iba a caer encima, cuando la salvó de aquellos bandidos de la Red Shark y cuando la tumbó y puso su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo justo a tiempo de que un dinosaurio la devorara. No va a negar que en esa última ocasión, cuando se encontró con el súper héroe encima de ella mirándola a la cara, le apetecía mucho besarlo, pero eso estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Qué habría pasado si Gohan nunca hubiera asistido a la Preparatoria? ¿Habría muerto en cualquiera de aquellas ocasiones?

-Eres un ángel venido del cielo para salvarme – dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y nostalgia.

¡Por supuesto que era un ángel! Porque al igual que los ángeles, ese chico volaba. Lo que llevó a un siguiente paso. El Gran Saiyaman fue descubierto y ella le fascinaba la idea de volar por los cielos, así que lo chantajeó para que le enseñara el secreto de la levitación o contaría a todos su verdadera identidad.

No recuerda exactamente cuándo se enamoró de él, pero diría que fue mientras aprendía a volar. Sintió que había estado engañada toda su vida, y la visión de ese nuevo mundo lleno de magia y misterios podía ser su nueva realidad. Y Gohan, el único chico amable, dulce, cariñoso, caballeroso, además, inteligente y muy fuerte, dos características que casi nunca aparecen juntas. Y su inocencia, esa bendita inocencia, le daba un aspecto tan tierno y adorable. Era una combinación perfecta, era un ser único. ¿Quién mejor que él para pasar su vida?

Esos sentimientos se reforzaron en gran magnitud en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales cuando Gohan le ofreció todo su apoyo en el combate, cuando se enfadó por ser apaleada por Spopovich y cuando el héroe le dio esa extraña semilla que la salvó de una muerte casi segura. Pero lo más increíble fue darse cuenta de que Gohan era el Guerrero Dorado y conocer que él fue quien derrotó a Cell y no su padre. Fue una revelación que acabó totalmente con su vida pasada para iniciar lo que sería su futuro, una vida junto a Gohan.

Los recuerdos volaron hasta llegar a uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

 **Flashback.**

-De cualquier forma tendría que decirles esto, pongan atención. – dijo el padre del joven al que amaba – Goten y Trunks se encuentran sanos y salvos, pero Gohan y Vegeta han muerto.

La situación se descontroló llenándose todo de gritos de dolor y lágrimas, y por supuesto, ella, la hija del Campeón del Mundo, no pudo mantener su orgullo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

-No… eso no… No lo puedo permitir.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

Fue uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida, todo se desmoronó en ese momento. Por primera vez había creído en el amor, había dejado que alguien superara los infranqueables muros de su corazón. Y ese alguien había perecido en la batalla.

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron hasta llegar por fin al momento decisivo de la batalla contra Majim Buu. Creyó que el mundo perfecto existía en ese momento que notó una mano posarse contra su hombro. Se giró al oír a Chichi decir "¡Gohan!" y se encontró con el rostro del chico que la miraba con una sonrisa. Pero había algo cambiado en él… Se le veía más maduro… Más irresistible. Recuerda que dijo estas palabras "¿Eres tú? ¿Gohan? ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti!" y se puso a golpearlo para después llorar en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Gohan se había quedado un poco desorientado con esa situación pero mientras la chica lloraba ocultando su rostro en su pecho, notó como unas manos la envolvían en un cálido abrazo. El saiyan había dejado atrás su timidez y la intentaba consolar con todo el cariño que tenía. Ese fue el primer momento de felicidad extrema de su vida.

Ahí comenzó la historia oficial de amor con Gohan. Aunque no comenzaron a salir oficialmente hasta unos meses después, el amor se notaba en el ambiente. Recordó su primer beso durante la noche en la Atalaya de Kami, también cuando Gohan le confesó que Lime lo besó, y, por último, le llegó un recuerdo bastante gracioso y peculiar.

 **Flashback.**

-Vimos algo muy extraño en la Ciudad después de acabar con esos muertos. – dijo Goten con una carcajada.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué vieron? – preguntó Videl

-No se lo diremos – dijeron Goten y Trunks

-Venga, chicos, cuéntennos – pidió Gohan

Los dos niños se giraron hacia Gohan con una sonrisa malévola y pusieron sus bocas con forma de besitos.

-Kissies, kissies, kissies, kissies – dijeron los niños riendo mientras imitaban unos besos

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron en gran medida al darse cuenta de que los habían descubierto besándose tras la derrota de los enemigos.

-¡AH! ¡Cállense! – dijo Gohan intentando atraparlos.

-Qué vergüenza… - dijo Videl con la mano en su cara.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-Cuántos recuerdos… - dijo Videl mirando aún al cielo nocturno. – Soy feliz, muy feliz. Y todo gracias a ti, Gohan. Sin ti, seguiría siendo la misma persona odiosa que era antes, sin ti nunca me habría enamorado, sin ti mi vida nunca habría tenido ningún sentido. Muchas gracias, Gohan. Te amo…

En ese momento oyó como sonaba el timbre de la mansión Satán. La familia Son debía haber llegado ya. Videl se levantó para ir a recibirlos, miró una última vez a la inmensa Luna llena que brillaba en el firmamento y pensó de nuevo en el chico.

-Mi ángel.

 _¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Me surgió la idea de pronto y no podía dejar pasar la inspiración. Un saludo a todos aquellos que lean el fic y un fuerte abrazo a todos los que me apoyan por las redes sociales. Sin vosotros, esto no sería posible. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
